Disasters
by Matrineal
Summary: Post AC! Reno is up to his pranks again and Rufus is having none of it. Ranging from Milkshakes to Sprinklers and beyond, will Reno finally be dropped from the Turks? Rated for language and pranks. He's at it again... XD
1. Misconduct Conversation

**A/N: I am back with another story for you people and this time it has more than one chapter jam packed with Reno pranks of all kinds! I'm glad, to those who read and reviwed my story The Mission, that you liked it and I did try to keep the Turks IC as possible. Same goes for this story so please Read and Review! XD LOVE YA!**

* * *

Disasters

Chapter 1: Misconduct Conversation

Reno spun around in his office chair, knocking his EMR on his shoulder, being extreamly bored. He sighed heavily, glancing at the paperwork spread all over his desk from the corner of his eye and just thought to burn it all, when Rude opened the door and stepped in with more paperwork.

"You're not done yet?" Asked the brooding Turk, glancing at the mess.

"This is boring, yo." Reno said in a dull tone.

"My apology. The president has more paperwork for us to fill out and file. He wants it done by 17:00 hours." Reno rolled his eyes, pressing the button on his EMR to lengthen it and watched the electricity bounce around in its merry way, desperate to contact something , then retracted it. Spinning the EMR like a baton.

"You still have to serve for that prank of swtching the coffee pot with hot fudge last week." Rude reminded his partner and friend.

"I know, yo. I didn't forget." Remarked the redhead, tossing his EMR across the room, making it land perfectly in the umbrella holder next to the door.

"I must admit, Reno. That was hillarous watching Scarlet freak out."

"Damn woman. Why doesn't the president just get rid of her? She's worse than Jenova..." Reno muttered under his breath.

"Simple. He can't. She's considered a valuable asset to the Shinra company."

"You should emphisize the word 'Ass'." Rude smirked at Reno's comment about the woman that everyone dubbed under their breath as "bitch". Just then Reno's pager rang.

"Reno, yo." He answered watching Rude.

"Reno. My office, now." Rufus' voice said it all.

"Good luck." Was all Rude said, watching the cocky Turk trace out into the hall.

"Be back in a minute, yo." Was his response, closing the door behind him. Rufus Shinra was in a fowl mood. Having to remain in a heelchair, only being the tip of the iceberg. Dealing with Reno, was a given, if not obvious. He watched with utter annoyance as the Turk waklked into Rufus' new office in an ordinary office building, secluded from the general public. Like an FBI building.

"What could you honestly be thinking, Reno and how do you find the time?" President Rufus asked as Reno stood infront of his desk.

Reno opened his mouth to speak, but Rufus raised a hand to quiet him.

"Nevermind. Don't answer that. What I want to know is why were you in the lab yesterday using the chemacal mixer to make milkshakes?" His voice was beyond irritated. It was closing in on dangerously deadly.

_ Shot gun's in the drawer..._ He reminded himself.

"The blender was broken, yo. I wanted a milkshake." Reno stated with honesty.

"There's strawberry and bluberry on the walls and ceiling." Rufus stated in irritation, feeling a migrain coming on.

_ It's only at arms' length... _ Again he mused.

"I want it cleaned before 7 tomorrow morning. Understood?" Reno strainned not to roll his eyes, instead sighing heavily.

"Yes, boss."

"Good. Now go and don't come back until you're finished." Reno turned to leave, but stopped on the way out and turned back to Rufus.

"you sure you don't want to try it, sir? It actually came out pretty good."

_ All you have to do is reach..._

"No! Now leave!" Rufus shot as Reno rolled his eyes.

"Would help with that migrain, yo..." He muttered under his breath, lacing his fingers and cradling the back of his head as he walked out.

_ Do it now! _ Rufus strainned to ignore Reno's last remark, returning to his paperwork on Mako profits and so on.

"What'd you do?" Rude asked meeting Reno in the hallway, noticing the pail and mop with a rag and detergent.

"Labs and Milkshakes don't mix, yo." He stated walking with Rude down to the labe ge ruthlessly destroyed.

"You made a milkshake...?" Rude raised an eyebrow in half interest.

"I was hungry and the blender in the lounge was broken."

"You weren't aware that Reeve brought in a new blender because the one you were trying to use was broken a long time ago?"

"Doesn't matter, yo." Reno replied, filling the bucket with water in the lab sink.

"So where did you put the left overs?" Rude asked, examining the damage caused by his prankster friend.

"In the fridge." Reno said absent mindedly, dumping detergent in the bucket and taking off his coat.

"There should be around 30 left, want one?"

"No thanks. I just ate." Reno shrugged, then began to mop the floor.

"Whateve man, suit yourself." Rude looked at his watch, then at the ceiling.

"How long do you have to get this place clean?"

"Until 7 tomorrow morning, yo."

"I'm heading out. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya..." Reno said watching Rude leave the lab, then sighed heavily in frustration.


	2. Ready For Round 2?

**A/N: I'm back! YAY! And there is more Reno pranks in this chapter. I have decided to place at least place or mention 1-2 pranks in every chapter of this story XD This chapter is dedicated to Mystic, because I had actually uploaded the chapter the same day as the first one, then my internet bombed out... So I didn't get to post... Here it is! XD Have fun and review please! XD **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII: AC nor the characters! They're not mine… if they were… Sephiroth would be… nah, I should just let you guess XD 

Disasters

Chapter 2: Ready For Round Two?

At 7 sharp the next morning, Reno sat in Rufus' office waiting for the president to show up. A minute later, the sound of Rufus' wheelchair could be heard entering the office. Reno turned to see Rufus infuriated as a wet cat, litterally. The president of Shinra inc., was soaking wet, towel drying his hair, with another towel drapped over his shoulders.

"What happened, boss?" Reno asked innocently, pretending not to know of his little tweaking of the sprinkler system.

"You know what happened, Reno! Did you not think that I would know who tweaked the second to last faucet in the restroom to make the sprinklers go off when you turned it on?!" Rufus pulled out his shot gun aiming it at Reno's head. Reno's eyes widened hearing the cock, to make sure it was loaded and dodged the first bullet, that hit the wall across the room. He ran out of the office and slammed the door, just as another gunshot echoed throughout the floor as another bullet was planted into the oak.

The 3 other Turks watched Reno run down the hall to the safety of his office like a mouse trying to flee a hungry cat. Elena looked up to Tseng and Tseng looked at Rude, who shrugged.

"I don't know what he did." Elena sighed.

"I'll go check with the president…" She offered walking down the hall to Rufus' office with her purse. She felt that she might need it. Rufus sat in his wheelchair, pissed off to high hell while attempting to dry his hair and clothing to save himself from embarrassment.

"Mr. President, may I step in?" Elena's voice asked outside his office door. He didn't need to have his Turks see him like this, so he remained silent.

"President Shinra…?" Elena asked opening the door cautiously. She knew better than to laugh when she was Rufus soaking wet.

"Don't say a word, Elena." He warrned the young blond. Rufus laid his shot gun on the desktop in silence. Elena looked at the floor, trying to think of something to help Rufus, then it hit her. She looked up to the drenched Rufus Shinra with an idea.

"I can save you from humiliation, sir." He looked up to her, almost hopeful that she spoke the truth. Elena set her purse on his desk, opened it and dug around for a small red hair dryer. Then searched for an elecrical outlet.

"What are you doing?" Rufus asked watching the Turk test the temperature of the air, then took out a comb and laid both items on his desk.

"Would you let me dry your hair? It'll be faster than towel dry, sir." Elena stated quietly, as she removed the soaked towels from his head and shoulders.

"How long would it take?"

"Three minutes." Normally, Rufus wouldn't let a woman be so close to him physically. Especially not emotionally. That was the last thing he needed. Elena was just being a savior.

"Fine, but no tugging too hard."

"Yes, sir." Elena picked up the hair dryer and comb, turning it on and combing through the tangled locks of hair while drying each section individually. He would never let himself admit that he almost liked the feeling of Elena working with his hair. And she didn't tug, like he asked her not to.

"How'd you learn to do this?" Rufus asked as she worked with drying the under layer of hair.

"I have a degree in cosmotology. I wanted to be a hair dresser before the Turks. But my father wanted me to follow my sister's footsteps. I thought you would've known." Elena blushed slightly, wondering what the reason could be for his sudden curiosity.

If it were Reno, she wouldn't answer, but this was Rufus Shinra. You had to answer and quickly.

"You could've followed that dream. It's something you're good at and you like it, correct?" Rufus asked as Elena finished up.

"I guess… But that was 3 years ago. Since then, I've accepted my role as a Turk so I can't complain. My father wanted me to follow the family line working inside Shinra, so I obeyed." She unplugged the hair dryer and stuck it back inside her purse with her with her comb, then pulled out a compact mirror.

"Finished." Elena handed the mirror to him.

"You're good." He shivered slightly, remembering that his clothing was still soaked from Reno's prank. Meanwhile, Reno was in his office reading a book called _101 Ways To Get Kicked Out of Wall Market_. Some of the ideas he deemed worthy, and decided to try them for fun and the others he thought were too easy.

"Sir, I hate to say this… But if you don't change clothing soon you'll catch a cold or the flu." Elena said timidly, silenly praying that Rufus wouldn't yell at her or send a bullet through her head between the eyes. She squinted as she thought that he was cocking his shot gun, but didn't hear it fire. Instead heard the jingle of keys and looked up cautiously. Rufus was holding out a keychain with various keys and a materia shard on it as a charm.

"This key is to my home. Take a change of clothing from my wardrobe and nothing else, understood?" Rufus asked, laying the keychain in her hand with one key that stood out from the rest. Which was obviously his house key.

"Yes, sir." Elena said blushing brightly as her hand closed around the keys.

"Good. You have 10 minutes, starting when you leave the building and you have my permission to ignore traffic laws for the time being since it is an emergency." He said letting the keychain freefall against her hand. He knew she was nothing like Reno and never wasted precious time. She looked at her watch. Closing in on 8:00.

"Understood." Emplyees started showing up at 9:00, including Scarlet. Who would be more than willing to himuliate Rufus along with Heidegger. Elena ran out of Rufus' office with her purse, closing the door behind her and racing down the hallway. Precious time could not be wasted. Not in the least.


	3. All It Takes Is One

**A/N: Okay! Here's chapter 3! YAY! And this time, Reno has something special for Scarlet... hehehe. Enjoy! And don't forget to review because it really does make a fan girl happy. And yes I am a girl! XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it… Only the story idea… (cries)

Disasters

Chapter 3: All It Takes Is One

Tseng and Rude watched Elena run down the hall and skip whole flights of stairs by leaping over the railing, as she rushed to get Rufus Shinra a change of clothing before 9 o'clock. Ten minutes was the time that was given. It should be easy compared to other missions that were longer a distance and more complex.

"Where's she going?" Rude asked, mostly wondering to himself. Elena jumped into her convertible and pulled out quickly. Like Rufus said, she ignored all traffic laws because it was an emergency and took the short route to Rufus' home.

_ Just grab a change of clothes and go!_ She reminded herself, pulling up in front of Rufus' large estate. Elena raced up the drive, basically tore her shoes off and ran up the flight of stairs to his room.

In his office, Rufus watched the clock. He wasn't panicking. He turned to his office door , then back to the clock. She opened his wardrobe door , pulled out a white trench coat, dress shirt, pants and black vest, then folded the clothing up neatly and placed it in a bag. Shutting the door with her foot, Elena folded the bag over and carried it down the stairs like she would with files. She shoved on her shoes, locked the dead bolt to the front door and mission accomplished... Well, halfly. Elena jumped into her car, sliding Rufus' keys inside the bag and tying its handles securely before heading back to the office. Rufus continued to watch the clock with nervousness. It was closing in on 7 minutes, again he turned to the closed door and back to the clock. Elena ran ran up the flights of stairs to the 25th floor, where Rufus' office was.

He looked to the door again and back to the clock. 8 minutes had passed and 30 seconds. Just then, Elena knocked on the door and walked in with the spare clothing and laid it on Rufus' desk. She then went back and closed the door, just as the clock hit the 9 minute mark.

"Your keys are in the bag with the clothing, sir." Elena pointed out as he dumped the contents on his desk top and let him inspect what was there. Everything that he had asked for was there, including the keys.

"Good, Elena. You can have the rest of the morning off to rest up."

"Mission accomplished..." She mumbled with a heavy sigh of content.

"You are excused." Rufus told the blond woman that had just saved his reputation. However, he didn't tell her that he was giving her a raise in her budget as he watched her leave with her purse and closed the door behind her.

Reno was scheming his new idea of a prank, as he sneaked down into the weaponry and over to Scarlet's beloved bazooka with paint and finely ground coffee. It was ground so fine that it resembled gun powder. He painted the sacred bazooka to look like a Chinese New Year dragon, then dumped the gun powder into an empty coffee can and replaced it with the finely ground coffee.

"All it takes is one, yo..." Reno said quietly as he stuffed a small water balloon filled with vinegar and baking soda into the barrel of the bazooka. Reno then took the coffee can and dumped it into the garbage, walking back to his office to wait for the big bang. He passed Scarlet on the way, who gave him a peculiar look as he whistled _'Pray for the dead, and the dead will pray for you...'_ Reno then ran into his office and shut the door, just as the explosion occurred, rattling the entire building. Followed by the banshee shriek of the ages.

"RENO!!!" Scarlet's blood curdling scream rang through the entire floor, as she slammed Reno's office door open. Creating a hole in the wall and marched up to his desk, grabbed him by the ponytail and pointed a gun at his temple. He took a good look at her, drenched in paint, vinegar and baking soda with sprinkles of coffee grounds. And couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"OW! HEY, WATCH THE HAIR!" Reno retorted, only making Scarlet's grip firmer.

"I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS HAIR, RENO!" She screamed, as Rufus showed up in the doorway, minus the wheelchair with the 3 Turks behind him.

"What is this about, Scarlet?" Rufus asked behind her, making her let go of Reno and turn to face him.

"I want him dead, Mr. President! Dead, dead, DEAD! Do you know what he did?! He painted my bazooka red and green, then placed a water balloon in the barrel that was filled with baking soda and vinegar. And replaced the gun powder with coffee grounds!"

Rufus turned to Reno, who was rubbing his head from having his hair almost ripped out.

"Explain, Reno. What was the meaning of this?" Reno pushed papers off his desk to reveal a large calendar with that day circled and pointed at the circle.

"It's the Chinese New Year. Year of the Dragon, I was only celebrating, sir." The red head explained. Rufus sighed heavily.

"Don't go near any of Scarlet's weapons again, Reno. Or I will let her have her way with you. Understood?" He asked darkly as Reno pulled out the scrunchy from his hair to tie it back again, when he noticed the sudden silence and looked up to see everyone in the room staring at him.

"What? I'm just fixing my hair. It's not like Tseng doesn't have long hair either..." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then, I want the weaponry cleaned and your things packed."

That got Reno's up most attention.

"Say WHAT?!"

"I'm sure you heard me, Reno. You are being suspended for misconduct, until you can prove me otherwise." Rufus said calmly, then limped out with Scarlet grinning right behind him and Tseng following as well. But with no emotion. Elena and Rude stayed behind with the shocked Turk. Reno sat in his office chair, wordless, ready to throw a fit, but didn't and remained silent. Elena and Rude couldn't believe it either. Sure, Reno got into everyone's hair, but he was just being, well... Reno. He pulled some pranks on Elena, trading her compact powder with flour and her perfume with salt water. But they were forgiven within the week.

"I'm so sorry, Reno..." She said quietly, wanting to console him. He shook his head.

"No, Elena. He's right... What Rufus is doing is fair..."

"We could help you clean the weaponry." Rude offered. Again, Reno shook his head.

"No. I'll get to it, then I'll pack... Just... I want to be left alone..."

"Are you certain?" Rude asked shifting weight.

"Yeah... Could you guys, just leave me alone?" Elena was ready to protest, but Rude stopped her and shook his head. There was no use in arguing.

"Again, I'm sorry Reno..." She said before following Rude out of the office and down the hall.


	4. Disturbing Silence

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4! YAY! And no, the story isn't done yet. I am currently writing out chapter 7 so HA! LOL! Okay, you know those little voices in the back of your head that tell you to do something and when you don't do it, you end up paying for it big time? Well, Rufus is going to have one of those for the next 3 chapters. So stay tuned because it does get better than this XD **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it okay?! I so wish I did though! Because then I would be pulling off these pranks with Reno and dodging bullets from Rufus! XP

Disasters

Chapter 4: Disturbing Silence

The next few days passed uneventfully. The only thing Reno had left behind was his EMR, which sat in the umbrella rack collecting dust. Other than that, Reno's old office looked like no one had ever been in there at all. Now that Rufus thought about Reno's pranks, they were pretty funny and he occasionally let a slight smile slide when the thought came to mind. It just took a few days to get over he trauma of them happening. Rufus secretly enjoyed the pranks on Scarlet. Especially the bazooka one. He didn't like her either and he knew Reno despised her with a passion, but he would have to find some other way to oust her than continuing his pranks.

Rude was more silent than ever. Normally, he said a word or two. But he hadn't spoken to anyone since Reno left. He had to admit it though, Reno was what made the Turks fun and not so boring. And his pranks brought them and Rufus closer together as a type of family in their own annoying ways. They all wanted to kill Reno at times, but that was family and when he was gone, they missed him. Elena was quiet as well. She liked Reno and his annoying pranks on her. She once beat him with a clipboard because he gave her hair spray as a gift that dyed her hair green for a week. Elena grasped the thought of Reno as a type of annoying little brother, except he was only about 2 years older than her.

Reno laid back in his bed, listening to death metal all day. Since Rufus suspended him, it was no fun. There was no one to play pranks on and he accepted the fact that he was now an outsider. Reno sighed heavily sitting up.

"Might as well take a shower and get some food today... maybe it won't be so bad..." He thought out loud to himself, heading for the bathroom in his disheveled apartment. With piles of CD cases and books everywhere, it looked like a store had getting stocks in, but didn't have time to do inventory yet. After his shower, he dressed, grabbed his wallet and headed out. Wearing a normal tee shirt and jeans. Reno shoved his hands in his pockets while walking and pretending not to look miserable as he passed the office building where Shinra was now stationed.

Rufus was sitting through another long, staff meeting about pay cuts to the Mako reactor in Neblhiem. He was secretly wishing that something would happen to save him from the boredom and halt the meeting due to some explosion, caused by a radioactive tomato. Or even if the coffee maker was jammed due to chocolate chips. Curtacy of Reno, of course. But knew that it wouldn't happen because Reno wasn't there. Rufus wanted something to happen, as he glanced out of his window to see Reno walking down the sidewalk. He wanted him back in Shinra Inc., though he wouldn't admit it openly. Reno stepped inside Tifa's bar. He chose a seat at the end of the bar and banged his head on the table.

"Reno?!" Tifa asked unexpecting him to walk into her bar.

"Yo..." He said in a voice muffled by the table top.

"What happened to you? The last time we saw you was when Kadaj took Denzel." She took a mental note right away that it must've been something with Shinra.

Rufus suspended me because he couldn't take a joke and I can't go back until he says I can. Knowing Rufus Shinra... I never will..." He explained dully. Yep, definitely something to do with Shinra.

"Got anything to eat?" Tifa pondered for a minute.

"I have steak, I think. I'll go check the back." She said wiping her hands on a dish rag, then headed back to the kitchen.

"Thanks."

Rufus looked at his watch. The staff meeting was much too long and Palmer was getting on Rufus' nerves. The chunk of lard wouldn't shut up for a split second! Reeve wanted a piece of the cake too, and Rufus knew quite well what he was thinking.

"Mr. President, shouldn't the people of Neblhiem have a say in this? I mean, it is their town and the reactor is poisoning the water supply." Reeve suggested quietly to Rufus, since he sat next to him.

"That is true, Reeve. I do believe that the reactor should be shut down or repaired. Maybe even both. Or maybe I should just shoot Palmer..." Rufus whispered back, making Reeve give a slight chuckle.

"You've changed Mr. President. It's been nearly a week since Reno was suspended... It seems too quiet." Rufus darted his eyes to the window quickly, then back to the meeting.

"I secretly wish that Reno was here to interrupt this meeting to shut Palmer up..."

"He's not going to come back, until you let him, sir. Reno knows how you are."

Reno wandered back to his apartment after thanking Tifa for the meal and paying her the 70 gil. He looked in the direction of the office building, a.k.a. New Shinra Inc., and sighed heavily then continued on. No way would Shinra take him back into the company. Elena looked out her window to see Reno on the sidewalk. She gave a small wave, but he turned around and started walking, not seeing her. She sighed heavily, frowning, then turned back to her paperwork. That's all they've been doing lately. Since Reno left, the paperwork has piled up even more for the 3 of them. It was rather unnerving. Even the silence was driving herself and Rude nuts! Since they were around Reno more often, the sound of some explosion or another ranting because of a prank, became a daily ritual for them. Without him and the daily racket, it was simply disturbing silence. At least Reno followed orders and served time for his pranks. But it was still silent without him and boring.

* * *

**A/N: Please listen to the little voice in the back of your mind and review! XD See the little box there? All you have to do is press it... LOL! LOVE YA!!!**


	5. I Can't Go Back

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! Okay there is a DOC spoiler in this so DON'T SUE ME!!! I warnned you before hand! Anyway, keep the reviews coming please. LOVE YA!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't own it! Only the story idea... So don't sue me, I'm only doing this for fun, not making money off of it.

Disasters

Chapter 5: I Can't Go Back

Another week passed without Reno. Both Elena and Rude began to see changes in Rufus as well as Tseng. Rufus was ranting more often about, well, almost everything to Tseng and the rest of the staff. Minus Elena and Rude for some reason. They figured Rufus' ranting was out of frustration and he didn't have Reno to blow off some steam by deliberately telling him off when he pulled a prank. The 3 Turks had taken note that the silence was beginning to drive Rufus mad, because without Reno, the Turks, nor Shinra Inc, was the same. Scarlet had begun her scheming to take Rufus' place along with Heidegger, without Reno to disrupt their plans, it would be that much easier to succeed.

"I think... we should go see Reno..." Elena said quietly to Rude, coming into work for the morning and walking up to the 15th floor to their offices.

"You may be right..." Rude responded as Tseng joined them, looking miserable.

"Are you okay, sir? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep." Elena observed.

"I've been up all night filing papers, while President Shinra was trying to deal with Scarlet. I thought I'd never say this, but we need reno back." Tseng, Elena and Rude agreed to go visit Reno during lunch break that afternoon. Reno sat on his couch, watching the Chocobo races with a bowl of popcorn sitting next to him and a bag of chips. His apartment wasn't that bad, he kept it clean enough and it wasn't a pig pen.

"This is boring..." Reno sighed, flipping channels when there was a knock at his door, that he wasn't expecting and made the tin popcorn bowl clatter onto the hard wood floor.

"What the-?" He jumped off the couch, turned off the T.V. and went to answer the door. Reno sighed heavily, looking at the 3 Turks at his door.

"What did i do this time?"

"May we step inside?" Rude asked. Reno sighed again, letting them enter his apartment.

The 4 of them took a seat at the kitchen table

"Reno listen, Shinra has changed. A lot, since you've been gone. None of us like it. Not even Rufus." Elena explained in her quiet voice.

"Who cares? Hell will freeze over before he calls me back." Reno said while crushing a soda can.

"That's what you think..." Rude stated, as Reno stood up and went to the fridge to get 3 beers and a soda for Elena.

"Whatever, man. All I know is, I can't go back. Not now. Not ever."

"You may be surprised, Reno. Reeve informed us the other day that Rufus, I mean, President Shinra wants you back despite what he says in the open." Tseng said, trying to convince the ex-Turk.

"I can't go back until Rufus says I can."

"That may be sooner than you think, Reno." Tseng assured him, standing from his seat at the table.

"Just think about it, okay?" Elena asked, giving a small smile.

"We'll call you if anything happens." Rude said following the other 2 Turks to the door.

"Yeah, sure thing..." Reno replied, watching his friends leave, closing the door behind them.

He snuffed.

"It won't be anytime soon... I'm sure..." Reno went back to sit on the couch, then was up again because he couldn't decide what to do. He wanted to know if they were telling the truth, by going back to Shinra Inc., but decided against it. That would make him appear desperate for his job back. No, he'll wait until Rude calls. If he calls. Reno caught himself pacing inside his living room out of confusion and stopped. He obviously had to do something to distract himself.

"Chinese takeout doesn't sound that bad..."

"Do you think we were able to convince him, sir?" Elena asked Tseng as they entered the office building and took the elevator up to their floor.

"Would Vincent come back and be a Turk after what _Hojo_ did to him? Not a chance. Reno was crushed, but it's hard to say. The thing is, I don't know. It's up to Rufus mainly, if he really wants Reno back like the rest of us. But the final decision falls to Reno. If he _wants_ to come back. I can't make that decision, Elena." Tseng explained as he entered his office.

She sighed heavily, walking in the direction of her office. Which was right across from Reno's. Elena missed the occasional small pieces of popcorn being thrown into her office, when she didn't close her door. While Reno watched the Chocobo races during lunch break. Rufus sat in his office, watching the streets of Midgar below, before getting back to straightening out the matters of WRO's funding and concerns about the Mako reactor in Neblhiem. The silence was beginning to drive him insane, without Reno to direct his fury, instead of random people like Tseng, who didn't need it. He fought himself many times not to call Reno himself and tell him to get his ass back inside Shinra Inc. He of all people didn't want to sound desperate.

"Give him a month of so..." Rufus told himself quietly, turning back to his desk with folders piled on it. Scarlet as always, was being bothersome with her ranting about how big she wanted to make a certain weapon. And how she wanted to rebuild the "Sister Ray".

Many times did Rufus tell Scarlet that they were no longer placing much profit into Mako and were searching for a new energy source through help of Barret, who surveys oil fields.

"Listen Scarlet, we aren't placing anymore profit into Mako. I thought you would've changed like the rest of us with your brush near death..." Rufus reminded her, removing his neck brace. He had a doctors appointment the other day, who said he could remove it when he felt ready.

"But Mr. President, could you really trust that fool with his terrorist group, Avalanche to discover a new source of energy?!" Scarlet countered ready to explode.

"Barret is fully capable of surveying for new energy sources. And like I said, we are no longer turning to Mako. If you don't like it, feel free to leave the corporation. I can easily find a replacement for you." Rufus stated, unphased by her reaction. Scarlet scowled at Rufus and stomped out of his office, throwing a hissy fit. If she continued on throwing these fits, he would gladly let Reno pull an ultimate prank on her.


	6. Speaking With Reno

**A/N: Okay! Here is chapter 6! XD I was extreamly bored all day yesterday at midnight so I began to type this up and fell asleep. So I finished it this morning and here it is! Have fun with it and please Review and tell me if I'm keeping the characters IC or not please. That would make me happy. I know the other chapter was boring, so I'm making it up with this one! XD LOVE YA!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'. You know I don't own it already. I'm not claiming it as mine, I'm trying to survive high school before dying of sheer boredom XD

Disasters

Chapter 6: Speaking With Reno

The month passed by slowly, as Rufus had to continuously deal with Scarlet's rants of wanting to switch back to Mako and he having to threaten her with being shot if sh didn't shut up about it. Rufus couldn't take it anymore. Elena, Tseng and Rude all saw changes in their boss's attitude and demeanor, now that he was out of the wheel chair, but still needing slight support from time to time. They've all called Reno to try and convince him to come back, but he declined saying only Rufus can give him permission to go back.

"You know I can't without Rufus telling me different."

"Yes but, please Reno. You have to do something to deal with Scarlet and get her out of Rufus' hair! He'll murder her in the next few days." Elena explained over her cell phone, in her office with the door closed. She was hiding out from the insanity.

"Oh, good. I always said she deserved it. You're too kind, Elena." Reno said lazily flipping through channels on the T.V.

"Reno, I'm sure he won't give a damn about the suspension. Just come back and do something! To get his mind off rant at Tseng, who does nothing wrong. You gatta, Please think about it. I'll call you back." Elena said, then hung up quickly. Reno sighed heavily, placing his cordless in the charger. That was the 15th call in a span of 2 weeks, coming from Rude, Tseng himself, but mostly Elena. They knew he couldn't go back, they were there with him when Rufus suspended him. The best thing to do was to follow orders and continue to decline no matter what. A few more days passed and Scarlet was becoming more vile every second. Not to mention Heidegger was backing her.

Before long, the Shinra company began to take sides. Those who were with Shinra and those who were with Scarlet. Unfortunately, the number was few on Rufus' end. Counting the Turks and Reeve. Palmer however, being the stupid ass as he was, joined with Scarlet after she persuaded him and promised that the Space program would go underway even though they didn't have a ship! Rufus couldn't hold it off any longer, he had to talk with Reno. Reno was just digging into his Chinese takeout when his phone rang. He reached across the arm of the sofa to answer it.

"Reno..."

"Come back to the company. We're having problems." Rufus said over the line. Reno knew right away that it was Rufus with the first word.

"Sorry boss, I can't. I'm eating right now." He said then hung up. Reno still felt hurt that Rufus did what he had to. As far as Reno was concerned, he was still an outsider, an outcast.

The phone rang again and reno rolled his eyes answering.

"Do I have to come talk to you in person?" Was Rufus' first question, as soon as Reno picked up the phone.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"You're pushing the limit, that I might have to do just that, Reno." The president of Shinra responded bitterly.

Listen boss, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble... And... I guess I'm sorry about the prank. That was really meant for anyone, it just hit you." He said honestly.

"Speaking of pranks... I need you to pull one out on Scarlet." Reno removed the phone from his ear, stared at it for a second, then brought it back to the same place.

"You okay boss?"

Should that go without saying? No. Scarlet is destroying Shinra Inc. I need you to help me oust her and Heidegger for good. Understood?" Reno sighed heavily.

"Not really. I haven't been there, remember?"

"Rude and Elena will accompany me over there. For the time being, I will place Tseng in charge of Shinra while we are paying our visit." Rufus said sternly, then hung up. Reno stared at the phone. Then it struck him. Rufus was going to his apartment!

"Shit!" He ran around the apartment, clearing stacks of CD cases and random books from the floor, placing them in a book case and CD rack. While listening to a CD mix of various songs by Tool, System Of A Down and Korn. As well as other songs by Linkin Park. In a few minutes, his apartment was clean and he had finished eating. Throwing the carton away, just as the knock on his door announced Rufus' arrival.

He opened the door to see Rufus with Elena and Rude like he said. Reno stepped aside to let the trio enter, while he turned off the CD mix.

"I've said this before, Reno. We need you back at Shinra." Rufus said taking a seat at the table across from Reno.

"What brought on this change of events? I remember you saying that I was suspended for misconduct—"

"And I'm reversing that order because the company is falling apart." He cut in, with his sapphire eyes gleaming into Reno's blue eyes. As if Rufus could look into his soul. Such a bone chilling thought that Reno had pushed aside, while working for the man.

I don't remember keeping Shinra together. Normally it's me who's getting in the way." Reno stated. The deep sapphire bore deeper into Reno's soul.

"You're still a Turk. I haven't replaced you, Reno." Rufus said cocking his head slightly to the left, watching the redhead look down to the table top and his folded hands.

"Is your denial getting the better of you?"

Reno remained silent, keeping his eyes cast downward.

"Scarlet is ruining the company. She wants to return to using Mako and rebuild the cannon. Really, what could she be thinking? There is a majority of the company that has indulged in her idea to return the planet into the sorry state it was before. There are few that are with me. Scarlet must be eradicated..." Reno looked up to Rufus and swallowed hard.

"I know for a fact that you despise her, Reno. It's not hard to see. She is... untrustworthy. As you may know, I don't confide into her either."

"You did the day I was suspended."

Suspended. Not killed. If I had confided in her, Reno. You would be dead. I didn't let her have her way." Rufus explained, giving reno more clarity of the matter.

"She was looking pleased..."

"Scarlet is blind. She misunderstood me when I said that you were suspended. All she wanted was you out of the way. Scarlet isn't expecting me to bring you back and ruin her plans." He continued with a slight grin gracing the corner of his mouth. Reno looked up to Rude and Elena standing behind Rufus for confirmation. They both nodded, telling Reno in that simple gesture, that he was welcome back inside Shinra Inc.


	7. The Plan

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! XD Okay so the plan is getting into action... but it's going to take a while because I'm writing out Chapter 10 and I'm stuck... I already have an idea for it and I also know that Chapter 10 of 11 will be the final chapter to this story. Then I'm working on another one called Ferral. I am thinking about making an epolague to this one. I hope this next few chapters aren't too corny XD Enjoy, and LOVE YA!!! Please review as always XD **

* * *

Disclaimer: I said this once before… no, wait scratch that. 6 times before... I don't own it! I only own the story line for this one. Not the official story line of AC or FF VII... Nor the characters... so ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑYYYYYAAAA!!!! XD

Disasters

Chapter 7: The Plan

Reno and Rufus sat at the table in silence for a few more minutes, letting the facts set in.

"The reason I suspended you, is because it would've been irresponsible of me not to take any course of action against a problem."

"I know. You were doing your job and I respect that, y'know?" Reno asked calmly. He had lost his slang of 'yo' since he left Shinra, but he was getting it back.

"Good. I expected that of you, however... Now what do we do about Scarlet?" Reno smirked.

"I may have a few ideas, yo..."

Tseng had locked Rufus' office door to avoid vandalism from anyone on Scarlets' faction. Even though Rufus appointed him head of Shinra for a while, Tseng was having some trouble keeping Scarlets' dogs at bay. It was a time that he wished Cloud hadn't killed Dark Nation. He sighed heavily, returning to his paperwork.

"When are you coming back, President Shinra...?"

"No. It's too easy. She'll see through it." Rufus refused, as Reno scratched out yet another prank idea on paper.

"You're hard to please, yo. Did you know that? No wonder you can't get a girlfriend..." He mumbled, receiving a death glare from Rufus and a slight giggle from Elena who sat next to him on his left. Rude sat to his right, showing no emotion, but Reno knew he would be doubled over if Rufus wasn't there.

"I assure you, I am capable of getting a girlfriend, Reno."

Reno sat his pencil down.

"Willing to bet on that, boss?" He asked stretching his hand out. Rufus sneered.

"I don't have time for women. We all know our jobs are too demanding and secretive for society's concern."

"Oh, so you're admitting defeat..."

"I'm admitting nothing, Reno. Let's get back to the plans." Reno looked down to his scratched out paper and sighed heavily.

"Rude, got anything? I'm fresh out at the moment." His friend sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

"Two words: Mako Bomb."

Reno set down his pencil yet again and looked up slowly.

"You finished it?!"

"Last week. I ran it through a test to see how powerful it was. Aerith would hate me for making that thing." Rude admitted as Rufus and Elena looked at the 2 of them in confusion.

"Rude, when did you make this Mako Bomb?" Rufus asked in a calm tone.

"Before Meteor struck. When Shinra Inc was attacked by Diamond Weapon." He explained keeping his stoic demeanor.

"Shinra technology at its finest."

"You are aware that a bomb like that would cause a calamity, correct?" The president asked watching Reno stand up and run to get some large sheets of paper. He came back and laid the large planning paper across the table with a blue, red and black pen.

"Don't sweat it, boss. I won't use our new building. We'll find a way to use the old Shinra building. It's certainly big enough..." Reno said, beginning to draw an idea.

"What if the building were to collapse in the process? And you were inside...? I don't want to lose one of my Turks to something that can be avoided."

"Oh, so now you're concerned for me..." Reno piped sarcastically.

"I have concern for all the Turks that work for me. You're dealing with highly lethal explosives, Reno. Don't forget that." The president pointed out as Reno glanced at Rude, then down to the paper. His ponytail falling forward, over his shoulder as he sketched out a plan, then scribbled it out and started over.

"Shinra technology at its finest, yo. Rude doesn't let us down when it comes to explosives, sir."

Elena sat quietly, watching reno sketch out the plans in using the Mako Bomb. He sighed heavily.

"This'll take a few days, boss. I should bring it back to the company to work on with you and Rude, since he's the one who constructed the bomb." Reno rolled up the sheets of paper, placing them in a plastic tube with the pens and sealing it.

"We better go back. I can't leave Tseng to fend off Scarlet alone. Change quickly, then meet us at the car." Rufus instructed, as reno was already heading to his room.

"You got it."

A minute later, Reno sat in the back seat with Rufus, going over small parts of the scheme.

"I need the blueprints to the old building. All the floors. Can you get those for me, yo?"

"I think I can get my hands on them by tomorrow morning. Is that alright?" Asked the president, looking over the plans that lay across the 2 mens laps.

"Perfect! I won't let Scarlet see me and she won't know what's coming, yo." Reno said with a smirk. Rude pulled into the parking garage, parking the car into a far off corner and turning the ignition. It felt different for Reno to be back inside Shinra, until there was an explosion causing Elena, Rude and Rufus to look at Reno.

"I'm right here, yo! I didn't do it, I swear it!"

"Sir, I think we should go check on Tseng..." Elena suggested, running to the flights of stairs.

"Elena! Use the elevator, Rufus can't do stairs yet!" Reno called, stopping the blond woman dead in her tracks.

"Oh, right... I forgot... Sorry, sir." She said in embarrassment blushing slightly. Rufus nodded, forgiving her as the 4 of them went for the elevator.


	8. And The Planning Continues

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post... hehe... I've been busy having to go into town because my mom had to get testing for her disease because it's active again... and she might need surgery for it because medicine can't help. Anywayz, here's chapter 8. Sorry it's short though. I wanted to save the good stuff for the next scene. XD Oh, BTW has anyone really listened to the AC music? I swear it's great! Especially the AC version of the One Winged Angel and Violator, which happens to be Shinra's theme song intensified with E. guitar and IT ROCKS!!! XD hell, all the music in that movie rocks! XD Okay, you know the drill, R&R please XD LOVE YA!!! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own it… I WISH!!!

Disasters

Chapter 8: The Planning Continues...

Tseng happened to be waiting for Rufus at the elevator door when they came back. He had seen the car pull up into the garage and walked to the elevator. The door opened, Rufus stepped out first, fallowed by Elena and his jaw almost dropped when Reno fallowed Rude.

"Hey Tseng, you look pale, yo." Reno stated walking down to his office.

"That's _sir_ to you, Reno." Tseng snapped, fallowing the motley crew down the hall. He rolled his eyes. Nothing had changed in Tseng since Reno left, or so he thought. Tseng stopped Reno before he could step inside his office.

"Though I am glad to see you back." He said sincerely, patting Reno on the back before heading to his office. Reno blinked.

"Whatever, yo..." He closed his office door behind him and laid out the plans on his desk. Reno realized he couldn't really do much without the blueprints to the Shinra building, so he ended up rolling his plans up again and placing them back inside the tube.

"Best wait until tomorrow..."

Reno spun around in his office chair. The room felt empty now. He noticed his EMR sitting in the umbrella rack, when his office phone rang.

"Reno, yo..."

"Bring the plans to my office. I found a way to get the blueprints before tomorrow." Rufus said over the line, then hung up. Reno jumped up, grabbing the tube and his EMR before heading up to Rufus' floor. He was careful to avoid eye contact with everyone, as he made his way to Rufus' office and quickly closed the door behind him when he spotted Reeve.

"So close, yo..." Reno mumbled, rolling his eyes then spotted the blueprints. Elena, Rude and Tseng sat together in the break room, having lunch. They were alone, which was lucky and Scarlet had managed to keep clear of them all week.

"So, let me get this straight... Reno is working with President Shinra to chuck Scarlet?!" Tseng asked the 2 in a low tone, still not believing what he heard. Elena took a bite of her sandwich, nodding.

"Rufus Shinra... and Reno... working _together_?!" Tseng asked again with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Yes, sir. The president was at the end of his rope. Reno was the last person he wanted to turn to. We know how Scarlet is." Rude spoke in cryptic sentence, but Tseng understood.

"Desperation?" The Turk commander questioned Rude. Elena shrugged, obviously into her sandwich. Rude gave a stiff nod.

"We've seen president Shinra's change when he suspended Reno. None the less, Reeve told us the truth to the root of his frustration." The stoic Turk responded. Tseng nodded, leaning on his elbows and tore a piece of his sandwich.

"So it is..."

"I was thinking of placing the bomb on the 63rd floor..." Reno said pointing his EMR at the blue prints. Rufus' gaze narrowed.

"How much time are you giving yourself to get out? And what if Scarlet discovers you?" He asked calmly, but keeping his tone iced over. Reno sighed heavily, looking down to the desk.

"Good point... I couldn't place the bomb at the top of the building though, that would be stupid."

"Maybe if we place the bomb on the same floor as the cannon controls, then that would give you enough time to evacuate on the top floor. I'll have Tseng and Rude on the radio to have a chopper ready for you."

"And Elena?" Reno asked marking the 72nd floor with an 'x'.

"Elena is quick, agile and tricky. I have another job for her." Was Rufus' response. Reno nodded.

"What about Heidegger, yo?" Rufus smirked.

"I'll take care of Heidegger myself, don't worry about it. Now go. We'll work more on this later. You're excused." Reno rolled up the plans and placed them in its proper place, then walked out of Rufus' office. Reno headed back to his office, hid the plans, then went down to the lounge where Tseng, Rude and Elena were sitting in a back corner.

"Hey Reno. Any development?" Rude asked, watching Reno take a seat.

"We're planting it on the 72nd floor. Rufus won't let me plant it on the 63rd because I might not get out in time or Scarlet would discover me."

"Good to know." Rude responded as Tseng gave them a curious look.

"Planting what?"

"A Mako bomb Rude created a few years back. They want to use it on Scarlet." Elena explained taking a sip of her iced tea.

"So it's more of an assassination plot, instead of a prank." Tseng pointed out. Elena nodded.

"That's the idea, yo. Rufus wants her out of there." Reno said, lacing his fingers together and cradling the back of his head.

"What about Heidegger? He's just as bad as Scarlet." Tseng stated dryly.

"I have a feeling you'll be getting a new position, yo..." Elena leaned forward to look at Reno more closely with a quizzical look. Tseng was also confused somewhat by Reno's statement, before a gunshot sounded. Judging from the sound, it was Rufus' double barrel shot gun. Reno smirked.

"See? What'd I tell ya?"


	9. Beginning Of The Plan

**A/N: Here's Chapter 9 for everyone and I have decided to make the story longer than planned. For it now has 15 chapters and I'm writing up chapter 16 XD so screw the old plan LOL! Okay shout out time!**

**To Aeriths-Rain: I do hate Scarlet. She isn't a very likable character in my opinion. I was laughing so hard during the slapping session with Tifa on the mako cannon, because really, Tifa shouldn't have to waste her time with a like her...**

**To LastTrojanNight: I love the soundtrack! XD I got it for Christmas and listen to it everyday! LOL! The theme that they play the Piano version to is called Fighting... If you listen to the random battle music enough... or as much as I have, you would notice it's the same song. And the boss fight theme in the game is what they played in the movie during the battle with Bahamut in AC XD dude! That version is kick ass! I love the Highway scene music though! OMG! I can't single out Black Water! Some serious E. Guitar in that and it rocks! **

**And to everyone else, thanks for the reviews! They were awesome! And the explosion is coming soon and all I have to say is that it's gonna be big! XD R&R Please! LOVE YA!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… we know I don't own it so why can't I stop typing these things? Oh, well... best not to complain.

Disasters

Chapter 9: Beginning Of The Plan

The 4 Turks up and left the lounge after hearing the said gunshot and headed for Rufus' office. Tseng opened the door cautiously, looking upon Heidegger's body on the floor with a bullet square between the eyes.

"Ohh... That had to hurt..." Reno said sarcastically, giving the body a nudge with his foot. Seriously, the man was the size of a Volkswagen Beetle and quite possibly weighed that much as well.

"You think it's dead?" Reno continued, nudging Heidegger's body. It spasmed, making him jump at least a foot in the air, before the eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Yes, Reno. _He_ is very much dead." Tseng observed the body with caution.

"Do you think they'll be able to dig a big enough grave for him or even make a coffin to fit his cow body?" Reno continued the questioning, while Rufus was becoming impatient. Of all things, he didn't want a decaying corpse on his office floor.

"Are you done yet, so that I could have this body removed from my office?!" He asked venomously.

"Not yet." Reno stated, touching his EMR to the corpse, thus barbecuing it.

"Best served 'Well done'." The redhead replied, as smoke rose from the body. While Tseng called the cleaning commission to dispose of Heidegger's corpse. Rufus leaned his elbow on his desk, as he waited for the cleaning crew to show up, with the Turks waiting patiently. Tseng standing beside the door, Elena on the other side. Reno and Rude took a spot next to each of them. Once the body was removed, Rufus got down to business about Scarlet's removal.

"Now, Reno and I have been working on removing Scarlet. I'm sure you heard from each other about the plan." They nodded, remaining silent.

"Tseng, you will be piloting the chopper with Rude and Reno will call on the radio when the bomb is in place. With the completion of this, you will be granted with a new position since Heidegger is obviously dead. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Tseng managed to say, hiding the surprise of his promotion that Reno had mentioned earlier.

"Elena, you will tell Scarlet that she may go and check what needs to be repaired on the cannon. But make it so that she doesn't see the lie. Understand?"

"Yes, sir" She responded.

"Good. You will be with Reno. I want to see you two come out of there alive. No questions asked. Do I make myself clear?" Rufus asked with a strict tone.

"Yes, sir." The blond and the redhead replied in unison.

"When will the plan go into action?" Tseng asked Rufus.

"I have to overlook the plans tonight, yo. So... I think it'll go into action tomorrow." Reno stated, as Rufus nodded in response.

"It's best to place this operation in action as early as possible. Scarlet could wreak havoc on us all if it is not done soon."

The Turks remained silent, not finding their place to say anything.

"One thing stands alone. Don't let _anyone_ know of this. Do not speak of it out in the open and do not let anyone hear a single word of it. Keep Reno's door closed for today, and if anyone questions then simply tell them it's renovation. Nothing more. Understood?" Rufus asked the Turks.

"So should this plan be executed tomorrow morning?" Tseng asked.

"As soon as possible is my best advice, Tseng. You are excused." The group of 4 headed out. There was something gnawing on Reno's mind. It had something to do with the cannon and the plan, then it got him worrying.

It wasn't like him to worry, but it wouldn't let be. Maybe it had to do with the constructive style of the building... Did the 72nd floor even exist anymore? Reno looked out his office window to the ruins of Shinra Inc, then to the blue prints and back to the building. Something was obviously missing or misplaced for the plan to work. It wasn't that the whole front of Shinra Inc was missing, maybe it had to do with the inside, the way it was now? Reno couldn't even begin to imagine what it might look like now after 2 ½ years of being deserted. It probably had Hojo's specimens running all over the place. Not to mention the electricity was most likely shot. He still couldn't figure it out. Elena knocked on his door, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Reno, thinking really isn't your style. We're going to get some dinner in sector 6. Care to join us? It's a celebration of Tseng's promotion... Even he wouldn't mind if you were there too, y'know?"

"I know... It's just... something about the Shinra building is bugging me, yo. It's like I should already know what it is, but I don't and I think that something might interfere with the assassination." Reno said gazing out the window again.

"Why don't you tell the president, then?" Elena asked, staying in her spot by the door.

"I don't want to bother him, yo. It's already 20:50. It's late."

"It would be better to tell him now, than wait till the last minute tomorrow morning. C'mon." She grabbed his wrist and practically dragged Reno down to Rufus Shinra's office, before he left for the night. Even though most of the employees, including the president himself stayed until at least 23:30.

"Elena, what are you doing?!" Reno asked in almost hysteria as she knocked on the office door.

"You have to tell him, Reno. If it going to put a risk to our survival because we'll be the ones inside!"

"Come in!" They both heard Rufus' voice from the other side of the door.

"Now, go!" Elena opened the door, shoved Reno inside, then closed the door behind her after stepping into the office herself.

"What is it, Reno?" Rufus asked, stacking papers neatly and placing them in Manila folders. Reno swallowed hard, looking to Elena, who gave him an encouraging look.

"I... There might be something wrong with the Shinra building, boss."


	10. The Final Touches

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10! OMG! I didn't know the story would last this long! O.O wow... Anywayz, I've been getting reviews asking what happened with the building and assure you that it will be answered in this chapter. And for Mystic: I know you want me to get on with the Scarlet killing, but you're gonna have to hold on chicky, sorry. See, I have to place events in between and can't just jump to getting rid of Scarlet instantly XD. Like say, the morning of the mission, which will be the next chapter. So, the Scarlet killing will come, I promise you that. Just wait 3 chapters, please. It will be worth it XD. To let everyone know. The story is complete in written format, so all I have to do now is type it up YAY! Even better, I have time to do it too! XD Oh, and Review please! LOVE YA! **

* * *

Disclaimer: In my dreams!

Disasters

Chapter 10: The Final Touches

Rufus looked up from his paperwork with a hint of worry in his normally stoic expression.

"Do you know what it is?" The president asked. He did not wish to put th plans to a halt, but he would if it was necessary.

"Not exactly. I do... but I don't. I need to think more on it, yo. But I think it has something to do with the condition the building is in..." Reno said nervously. Rufus Shinra did not worry, Rufus Shinra did not worry. Okay, he was worrying.

"Find out the problem ASAP then come back and tell me. If I must, I will hold off the plot. But it won't be long before we are discovered. Understood?" Rufus asked, narrowing his gaze at Reno. Meaning he wasn't fooling.

"Yes, boss." Reno said quietly. Oh man. How was he going to figure this out in 3 hours and get back to Rufus?

"You're excused for now." The president said in mono tone, going back to his paperwork and try not to concentrate on the matter.

Both Elena and Reno left the office quickly, walking down the hall to their offices on the 15th floor and directly to Reno's office.

"Great. How do I figure this one, yo?" Reno asked, stomping into his office and rushing to the Shinra building's blueprints. Taking them off the wall and laying them on his desk.

"Relax, Reno. It'll come to you in time, when you're least thinking about it." Elena said truthfully.

"Ask Tseng to get me the latest photo of the Shinra building. One from today would be fine." Elena nodded, leaving his office as he looked over the blue prints. Lacing his fingers together and placing his hands to cradle the back of his head, thinking of what it could possibly be. Maybe the building wasn't stable enough... There was a huge possibility in that. Proven in Cloud and Sephiroth's battle. Or maybe it was nothing at all and the thought of going back into the building was making him uncomfortable.

Reno couldn't be sure, but it was obviously something. The feeling told him that much. Reno leaned on the window sill. It was dark, of course. But wasn't it always? Flowers didn't grow in Midgar. It wasn't possible... Except in sector 5... Aerith's church... His hair caught the faint glow of moonlight emitted from above, casting a ruby glow to his hair, as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Thinking of the Ancient that he was set out to capture according to Hojo. So that he could "breed" her or whatever. Reno pitied her in a way... Being the last known survivor of a race older than normal humanity. A race that could speak with the planet and hear its cry from Jenova. A race Shinra wanted to destroy because Aerith stood in the way of the Promised Land. A land that never existed physically on the Material Plane. A resting place for the Ancients. Why was he having these thoughts all of a sudden? Sure it was linked to Shinra, but the whole concept was like a wheel. A never ending, spinning wheel.

"You have to think harder, Reno..." Aerith's voice said behind him.

"How? I've almost reached my limit, yo." He spoke quietly, concentrating his thoughts revolving around Shinra and the Ancients. Along with Jenova. Not that he cared about it, but still.

"Was Jenova ever really gone?" She asked, giving him a clue. He looked up to the Shinra building in the distance.

"What's that supposed to mean...?"

"Open your eyes..." Aerith suggested, though she didn't mean physically.

"Now, you have to let your heart do the talking."

"Tell me... Did you ever find the Promised Land?" He asked out of curiosity. He could feel her behind him, but he dared not turn around.

"I did. Sephiroth isn't here, though. If that's what you're asking."

"So. Why did you come?" Aerith asked the redhead Turk.

"I'm confused. I've looked over every blue print to the Shinra building but I'm coming up empty, yo. There's something. I know there is, but I can't figure it out." Reno admitted with a sigh.

"It's not on the outside, where things would be noticeable." Aerith told him.

"So you mean... It has to do with Jenova inside the building...?"

"You answered your own question. Could you do something for me, Reno?" Aerith asked in a tranquil voice.

"Uhh... yeah, I guess. Since you helped me out." He responded.

"Could you tell Tseng not to worry about me anymore? He should know that I'm in the Promised Land. But I can't tell him because he doesn't come." She said, then Reno turned only to see his office and Aerith gone.

"I'll do that for ya. I owe you one, yo." He walked out of his office down to Rufus' and knocked.

"Enter." Rufus said, letting Reno know he could spare a moment.

"I found the problem, sir." Reno stated stepping inside. Rufus looked up from his work.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Jenova... her body is still inside the building... She could still be alive... If that thing is even female, or whatever. I might be able to kill 2 birds with one stone..." Reno intoned. Rufus pursed his lips together tightly, in concentration.

"We'll think more on the matter tomorrow. You may have the rest of the night off, Reno." He said after a short period of time.

"Thanks, yo. But I had some help..." He laced his fingers to cradle the back of his head. Rufus said nothing a bit intrigued that Reno was handing some credit to someone else. Normally, he would miff someone if he didn't. But this time he was willing.

"Just to let you know, Aerith helped me, yo. I would've been so confused if she didn't."

"The Ancient?" Rufus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Reno headed for the door.

"Isn't she dead?" Rufus asked again, watching his employee.

"Yep. In the Promised Land, yo."

"Then how'd yo-?" His question was cut off by the office door closing. Rufus shook his head. The man had some nerve to walk out while being asked a question. But that was Reno. No more, no less.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how'd I do on keeping Aerith IC? But please don't flame me about it, because Aerith is forgiving and Reno didn't necessarily do anything to her, so yeah... And for Tseng... If I remember correctly, he and Aerith were childhood friends, no? So... forgive me. I haven't played the game in over a year and I don't have my copy anymore because it got stolen. I'm doing all of this from memory. Rude even mentioned Tseng liking Aerith as more than a friend, when he and Reno were in Gongaga village, correct? Like I said, it's from memory, so no flames please. LOVE YA!**


	11. Promises and Elena's Secret

**A/N: Here's Chapter 11! Not much to say about this one... I'm a little preoccupied because we found out yesterday that my mom has a tumor in her intestines and we have to come up with the money somehow to pay for surgery... It is hard... but, anywayz... Shout outs! Oh, and please review! XD **

**To LastTrojanNight: I Love the part when Kadaju walks into the water making it black... it's just so sexy! XD If you listen to Violator and the Shinra theme song, you can tell it's the same down to the percussion. XD God I love that song! XD**

**To Faierie: I hope I spelled your name right... I couldn't remember how, so forgive me. But anyway, be patient. It will be worth the wait. **

**To Mystic: Just be patient a little longer please. I know you want to see her demise oh-so-very badly and it will be worth it. Hold tight in that easy chair. XD Listen to some awesome Aerosmith while you're at it XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Blah Blah Blah I got your lovie dovie sad and lonely, stick your stupid slogan and everybody sing along!" I don't own it neither do I own "This Is The New Shit" by Marilyn Manson don't sue!

Disasters

Chapter 11: Promises and Elena's Secret

The next morning, Reno came to Shinra headquarters awfully early at 5:30. But for one purpose only. To speak with Tseng. He did promise Aerith that he would, and he knew he couldn't back out on this. So might as well get it over with. Reno knocked on Tseng's office door.

"Come in!" Came the demanding voice of the Turk commander. He opened the door to see Tseng crouched over a never ending pile of paperwork, then looked up.  
"Reno, why do you come bother me so early in the morning?"

"I had a promise to keep, yo." Reno responded, seating himself in a chair at the front of Tseng's desk. Tseng grunted, showing he had little interest.

"To whom?" He went back to his paperwork, trying to ignore Reno.

"Aerith." That made him look up again. Bingo! So it was true. Tseng was in love with the deceased Ancient. He swallowed hard, hoping that it wasn't visible or heard. To his dismay it was both.

"What did she say?" Tseng asked, trying to concentrate on his paperwork again.

"She said that you shouldn't worry about her anymore, because she's in the Promised Land now. She wanted to tell you herself, but you never went to see her." Reno said while tapping his EMR on the floor. Tseng backed away from his paperwork, setting his pen down.

"She died..." He said quietly. Mostly to himself, letting the info sink in.

"How long ago?" Tseng asked in a weak voice. He hadn't intended it to be that way, but his voice betrayed him. Reno shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm guessing almost 3 years ago, since we haven't seen her with Cloud's gang."

Tseng remained silent, looking down to the desktop.

"She'd want you to move on, man." Reno pointed out, standing up and heading for he doorway. Tseng snapped his attention back to the redheaded turk.

"Reno." He spun around to face his commander.

"Thanks..." Tseng directed his attention back to his paperwork, as Reno turned to the door again.

"Anytime, yo..." He muttered before the door closed behind him. Tseng leaned on his elbow. His childhood friend was dead. Sephiroth most likely killed her, because Tseng couldn't. He wouldn't be able to cope with murdering a friend. None the less, a girl he happened to like, as they grew up together. Always on enemy lines, even though he liked her. It wasn't meant to be, that was truth in itself. He sighed heavily, attempting to return his concentration to business as new SOLDIER commander.

"I'm sorry... Aerith..."

Reno caught Elena in the lounge, blushing feverishly for some reason and he found his opportunity to miff her about it.

" 'Lena's blushing for some reason, yo." He sat down next to her, as she desperately tried to hide in her novel; "Salem's Lot".

"Go away, Reno." She hissed turning a page.

"Something happen last night?" He pried, leaning close to her and reading the book over her wrist. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"It's nothing. Now leave me alone!" Elena shot, attempting to beat him with the small paperback book.

"Oh, so it was something. Does it have to do with a certain Turk commander?" Reno continued to pry. Elena grew furious and her face resembled a pickled cherry.

"That's none of your business! Now go away!" She muttered venomously, reaching for a plastic tray. This was too much fun to pass up.

"Did he... kiss you?" Reno asked, watching her eyes take on a glint of hatefulness.

"RENO!!!" Elena threw her head down into her arms and begun crying from the embarrassment he was putting her through. Reno backed away shocked by her reaction. Normally he would get a beating from some object or another, but this was serious.

"It meant nothing. It meant nothing. It meant nothing." She told herself in a voice muffled by the table top and her tears.

"So he did kiss you then?" Reno asked, still taken aback.

"He was drunk. It meant nothing. Leave me alone, Reno." Her voice still muffled by the table, but he could hear her sobs that she tried to hide.

"You wanted it to mean something, yo?"

"I should tell Tseng!" Elena grabbed his shirt collar.

"You won't! Or I will murder you with the two sticks you call utensils!" She threatened venomously with tears still visible.

"You don't want him to know that he kissed you?" He asked, fighting to free himself.

"No! I don't want him to know, because then he'll look at me different." She responded, letting him go.

"Well... Did you kiss him back?

"Yes!" Elena threw her head down again, crying from anguish of the whole dilemma.

"Ohhh... this is bad, yo. Why don't you tell him then?"

Elena hit him over the head with her breakfast tray.

"Are you insane?! I can't possibly tell Tseng! Before I know it, I'll be known as "The girl who fell in love with her commander." I'll be laughed at! Rufus would know, then we'll both be in trouble! Me for liking Tseng in the first place and him for not taking care of the problem beforehand! You can't tell him, Reno!" Elena shot angrily. Reno protected himself from her beatings with his arms.

Okay! Okay! I won't tell. But you know, you can't avoid him today because we have a mission."  
Elena threw her head down into her arms and began crying again, from the insanity that day had already brought.


	12. On To Shinra Inc!

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12 for you all! YAY! Off to the Shinra building! hehe... SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**To Mystic: I love the song Pink too! XD It's so kinky yet so friggin awesome! Great band! I liked it instantly when I heard Jaded. BTW, have you seen the Pink music vid? It's funny! XD And Tseng and Elena are my fav pairing... It sticks to the game... And I could see them being together more clearly than Reno and her... I could only really see them as friends. **

**To LastTrojanNight: Our dispute about the music can so be put to rest! XD It ALL ROCKS! And Kadaj... How old is he anywayz? He looks 17 or 18 would be my guess... XD **

**To Flareie: YES! I got your name right finally XD forgive me. I was half asleep the other time. Wait until next chapter... is all I have to say . **

* * *

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own it! "... ... ..."

Disasters

Chapter 12: On To Shinra Inc!

Elena walked down the hall at a fast pace, to her car with Reno in tow whistling.

"Could you stop that? It's bad enough you made me cry this morning, then I had to face Tseng, which didn't go down very well because he kept asking what was the matter! I should beat you with a bookshelf, Reno!"

"I still say you should tell him, yo. We might not come out of this alive..." He muttered under his breath as they climbed into her car. Elena's expression hardened.

"What? You want to prove something to him?" Reno asked during the sudden silence.

"I don't want him thinking that I'm still a rookie Turk. Not after all of the missions we've done.

"So, you told Scarlet?" Reno asked leaning on his elbow.

"Yes."

"And?"

"She was ecstatic. She should be at the Shinra building right now." Elena explained as her sports car convertible raced through the streets of Midgar.

"Rude has the bomb in the helicopter. He'll give it to us when we reach the building." Reno stated as they spotted the chopper not far ahead.

"It's still better to die in am explosion, than from embarrassment. Unlike you, I do get embarrassed, Reno." She said ferociously, as they stepped out of the car and walked over to the helicopter pad. Rude handed Reno the Mako Bomb.

"Best luck to you." He stated, noticing Elena avoiding Tseng's gaze.  
"Elena." Tseng called her attention and she faced him.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Come back alive, understood?"

"I will, sir. I promise." Elena said, then fallowed Reno up to the Shinra building.  
"This better be flashy, yo! I don't like dull explosions!" He called back to Rude.

"You'll love it. I know. It's beyond flashy." Rude called back, watching his friends enter the abandoned building.

There was rubble everywhere they looked. Definitely no electricity and all they had to go by was the light from outside, and flashlights. Of which, the batteries were a limited amount and they didn't have extras if they ran out.  
"This could take longer than we thought, yo..." Reno pointed out, climbing over the rubble in the pitch dark, dungeon like ex-headquarters. Elena climbed over a crumbling wall, observing the disastrous area.

"You're not kidding, Reno. Say, how do we get up?" She pointed her flashlight toward the heavily cracked ceiling, waiting to collapse if she spoke any louder than a whisper. Reno pointed his flashlight in the direction of the exit stairwell.

"Bingo!" His quick paced footsteps, seemed to thunder off of the cracked cement walls as he ran to the doorway.

Elena followed behind closely, afraid that the ceiling afraid that the ceiling rubble would fall on her in the process. Reno then shined his flashlight up the pitch black, quiet, creepy, not-so-comforting stairwell. Meeting the wall at the top of the first set of stairs with a dull glow.

"Looks like we'll have to walk, yo... Got any extra batteries?" He asked, turning to Elena behind him. She shook her head solemnly.

"I have something better..." She took off her coat, tossing it to the floor, pulling a small pack within her view, that was strapped around her waist and pulled out a red flare stick. Reno watched as she lit it and threw the stick to the top of the stairs.

"Let's go. It won't last long. I have more, but we'll need to be conservative." Elena and Reno ran up the flights of stairs, being able to use the same flare for at least 5 flights, before having to light another one.

"Did you really kiss her?" Rude asked Tseng, as they waited for Reno to radio them for the chopper. It had already been 3 hours and nothing from the 2 Turks so far. So, Rude and Tseng were playing poker in the helicopter.

"I did. Oh, man; the things that must be going through her mind right now. That's probably why she was crying this morning..." Tseng said while looking at his cards and the layout.

"I'm in." He set a stack of chips on the floor in front of Rude.  
"I'm out. Want to play again?" The brooding Turk asked his commander, who nodded.  
"Saves us from boredom." Tseng stated simply.

"Did you mean to kiss Elena?" Rude asked, shuffling the cards.  
"You mean to ask if it was intentional?" Rude gave a stiff nod.

"I think... it was... I was drunk, or at that was her impression. I knew what I was doing. So..."

"You had a reason to?" Rude asked lowering his shades slightly, to look at his commander over the rims. Tseng didn't answer, making Rude grunt.

"Up for Blackjack instead?" Tseng nodded. Reno and Elena continued climbing the stairs, wondering when it would end.  
"This is going on for eternity, yo!" Reno complained as Elena lit another flare

"Stop complaining, Reno. We'll get there soon. Just concentrate on what we have to do."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one setting the bomb! I have to hide from Scarlet!"  
"So where are we planting it?" Elena asked as they ran up stairs while grabbing the flare in between flights of stairs and throwing it up to the next one.

"Jenova's tank, in the lab." Reno said as they came to a door finally.

"You ready, yo?"

"Yeah."


	13. Distracting Scarlet

**A/N: Here's Chapter 13! YAY!!!! Thank you for being so patient! Mystic you finally get your explosion! There are only 3 more chapters left though, then I'll begin to post my new story, which of you could see it as a sequeal to this one or a stand alone. XD Have fun and please review! I'm not giving out spoilers though, because that ruins it... Anyway, I discovered on Parasite Eve, the Shin-Ra logo in Chinatown XD I was playing it today and was like "Is that the Shin-Ra logo?" whoa... Whatever, don't mind me. XD Go ahead and read on OH! And don't forget to review because that does make a fangirl happy! XD LOVE YA!!! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I-don't-own-it! LOL! XD!

Disasters Chapter 13: Distracting Scarlet

"This doesn't look good, yo." Reno said jumping over rubble to avoid tripping. Elena climbed over a bent up elevator door, that somehow flew across the room in the past.

"You're telling me? We still have to climb up 10 flights of stairs and you'll have to avoid Scarlet somehow." Elena pressed a signal on her ear piece. Tseng heard the signal and rushed to the cockpit.

"Elena, report your status."

"We're on the 63rd floor." She shone her flashlight in the direction of the huge black numbers on the wall.

"Commencing operation. Give us 3 hours, Reno will signal." Tseng had never heard Elena sound so professional and confident before and it got him wondering if this was the same Elena that he was paired with as a partner.

"Let's go." Elena nodded toward the staircase with Reno right behind her, watching for any of Hojo's specimens.

Reno had the bomb hidden away in a pack, waiting to be placed inside Jenova's tank. Ready for the fireworks to be ignited and things to blow up. The 2 Turks ran up staircase after staircase, avoiding everything, until Elena broke off from Reno on the 68th floor and he continued up to the 72nd. So far, everything was going according to plan, as Elena walked cautiously through the darkened floor, looking for Scarlet. She was bound to be here, Elena knew Scarlet would do anything to have her way. Meanwhile, Reno was racing up staircases, like the monkey-boy he was. Having the ability to climb walls and tarp on the sides of buildings was his specialty. Stairs were easy, running down the hallway, finally on the correct floor now. He ran through the cleared area of the floor, occasionally jumping over rubble. Scarlet was easy to spot in her red dress, inside the control room with the door open and surprisingly electricity.

"Scarlet. Nice to see you again." Elena stated dryly, watching the other woman pound the control board, trying to get it to work.

"Why isn't this damn thing working?!" She turned to Elena.

"You did something to it! I know you did!" Her words came out at a hiss to Elena. Elena leaned on the door jam casually crossing her arms over her breasts.

"I didn't. I wouldn't have the time. Besides, it was you who shot the main electricity supply to all of Midgar the last time the cannon was used."

Scarlet turned back to the cannon controls, as Reno made his way through the rubble to the lab and setting the bomb gently into Jenova's tank.

"Elena, I'm setting the bomb, yo. Get up here so that I could call for the chopper!" Reno said in his ear piece. Elena nodded to herself, then slunk away from Scarlet, closing the control room door and locking it, then tossing the key to who-knows-where. Scarlet didn't even notice, she was too busy ranting about the controls. Elena made a good pace up to the lab, skipping stairs.

"Hurry, yo! The thing will go off in 2 minutes!" Reno called into his ear piece. Elena was now on the 70th floor, running up the stairs to Reno's location so that they could get the hell out of there with their skin intact.

"I'm on your floor, Reno. Let's get out of here." She ran into the laboratory, with her flashlight and met Reno at the specimen elevator.

"Going up." He pressed the key, sending the elevator up quickly to the second level, where they jumped out and ran for the next stairwell. Reno checked his watch.

"Oh, man! We have a minute, yo!" He sent a signal to Tseng and Rude for the chopper, which they received during a game of Speed.

"Send the chopper now, yo!"

"We're on it!" Tseng responded, starting the chopper controls with Rude sitting to his right. Elena felt something sharp hit her side as she and Reno raced up the stairs to the last floor, but she ignored it. Her vision began to impairing, when they reached the helicopter pad and and boarded the chopper 5 seconds before the explosion occurred. Reno whistled, watching the bright green consume the entire building in milliseconds. Pleased that they made it out alive, almost.

Elena lay on the chopper's floor, breathing heavily to regain her breath, but it wouldn't come. Pain rigged her entire body, taking her conscious over, wanting her to black out and give in to the comforting darkness. No more pain would be there, she knew as the darkness slowly ebbed at her conscious.

" 'Lena! Did you see that, yo?! It was great!" Reno asked mystified by the explosion that sent a shock wave of 5 G's surrounding the area. He turned to the blond Turk, watching her skin lose color, then immediately rushed to sit next to her. Her hand covered the wounded area of her side, as her blouse was drenched crimson with blood.

" 'Lena! Tseng get us to a hospital!" The redhead demanded of his commander, while trying to stop the bleeding stab wound.

"I... I didn't notice it..." Elena stated, breathing heavily. Opening and closing her eyes, attempting to keep herself conscious.

"Don't talk, yo." Reno laid a finger on her lips to stop her as Tseng turned in his seat to watch Elena's labored breathing.

"Take the controls, Reno." He instructed, swapping seats with his subordinate.

"Elena. You'll survive this, I know you will. We survived the reminates torture, didn't we?" He asked quietly. Tseng's throat went dry and his heart pounded inside his chest cavity, as he watched her collectively.

"I'm... a rookie... Tseng... I make... rookie mistakes..." Her voice was cracked with every word, her breath wanting to give out at any moment.

"I believe Reno told you to keep quiet. Just nod to answer." Tseng turned to Reno.

"Are we there yet?!" The commander asked harshly to the redhead piloting. Reno didn't answer, as the chopper flew to the nearest hospital and landed on the helipad.

"We're there." Tseng moved to lift Elena, but she let out a sharp gasp and semi scream in agony, as he changed his mind. Impulse got the better of him at that moment. He didn't want to kill her by moving her.

"We can't mover her, yo! Rude and I will get some doctors and a stretcher, then call Rufus."  
Tseng watched as the 2 other Turks ran from the helicopter to the building and disappeared. He turned his attention back to Elena, who was weakening every second.

"You're no rookie, Elena..."


	14. Daath

**A/N: Yay! I'm back with Chapter 14! The title of this chapter is in Hebrew, so for your convenience I inserted a definition of the meaning of Daath at the bottom of the chapter XD And I do know what I am talking about so no flames about it please and don't say I'm wrong, because I am studying the Kabbalah and how it is linked to Tarot. I got a 100 on my exam last week for that course! YAY!!! I am so happy on that... I was extremely hyper last night at around 10:00 p.m. my time, so I wrote another Oneshot, if anyone has noticed; called Geostigma. It's Angst... Get 5 glasses of Chocolate milk in me and hey, I can write Angst! XD That was my first Angst fanfic so... tell me how I did! I would really like to know please! XD BTW, I thought the title fit perfectly for this chapter. Have fun and please review! LOVE YA!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have. Never will... (sigh)

Disasters

Chapter 14: Daath (Understanding)

Warmth filled every fiber of her being. She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. The important part was; there was no pain. Elena liked this place. It wasn't the Lifestream, but it wasn't hell either. Reno, Rude and Tseng stood outside the ICU, watching Elena and waiting for Rufus. Her life was hanging by a thread when they had brought her in and they almost lost her during the operation to clean her intense wound and stitch it. Reno was wanting to take the blame, but Tseng wouldn't let him because it wasn't his fault. Rufus spotted the 3 Turks standing in the hall, walking over to join them. Tseng and Reno were covered in blood, trying to stop the bleeding, meanwhile Rude didn't have a drop on him.

"How did this happen?" Rufus inquired with a narrow gaze at the 2 blood covered Turks. Reno stepped forward and spoke before Tseng could stop him.

"It was my fault, yo. If I was behind her, I could've watched her back and then this would never have happened..."

"Don't take the blame, Reno. It could've happened anyway, with it being so dark in that building." Tseng pointed out, refusing to let the redhead take blame. Reno shoved his blood caked hands in his pockets and looked to the floor. The pain returned, disturbing Elena's slumber, as she moaned in agony and moved to turn over, only making it worse.

_Okay, don't move._ She told herself, eyes fluttering open slightly to absorb her surroundings.

In the window, Elena spotted the 3 other Turks with Rufus. All of them looking melancholy. Reno turned to the window, seeing Elena watch him intently.

"She's awake,yo!" Reno pulled the other 3 from their sulking and before they knew it, he was in the room, skidding across the floor and into a chair. Tseng gave the redhead a malevolent glare, because he didn't get first dibs.

"Is that...mine?" Elena asked, nodding to Reno's blood stained shirt.

"You bet it is, yo. Tseng's covered too. We were trying to clot the blood flow..." He explained as Elena eased back into slight slumber.

"You should've seen that explosion, yo!" Reno pointed out, still not being able to get over the excitement of it all.

"I bet... it was great..." She said sleepily.

Tseng waited in the hall, watching Elena closely, as Reno left her side.

"She's sleeping. But, I think she wants to see you, sir." He said to Tseng, whislist leaning in the door jam. Tseng nodded, stepping inside the room and taking Reno's place in the chair next to Elena.  
"Tseng..." Her voice was weak and full of drowsiness.

"I'm here, Elena." He said gently, moving closer.

"I...don't feel your hand..." She said quietly enough for only him to hear. They were partners and friends after all. Tseng looked out the window to see Rufus preoccupied in talking with the doctor.

"My hands are dirty, Elena... Caked in your blood."

"That's...no excuse...Tseng..." She said giving a slight laugh at his response, then silenced herself. That wasn't the reason, she felt. It was something else. Perhaps he didn't like her like that...

Then why did he kiss her? Was it all fowl play or was it that she was just in denial.

"I...won't...force you... You...don't...have to..." Sleep was threatening to claim her again, before Tseng could make his decision and take her paled hand in his.

"You're more than just a partner, Elena..." Sleep had already won her over when he said that. Somehow, it was easier to tell her the things he never could in the open, while she was asleep. Tseng took her hand, kissed her knuckles, then left her to sleep.

"I saw that, yo. So did Rufus..." Reno nodded in the president's direction. Tseng swallowed hard. Being with the Turks meant you had no personal life within Shinra. They had a file on you about everything. The only thing private was possibly the only subject about your sex life, but even that could've been on file as well.

"Let's leave Elena to rest. We can visit tomorrow. I want to know how she injured herself, from her memory. Tseng, I need to see you in my office." Rufus said, then turned down the hall. He had begun using a cane now that he was out of a wheelchair for good. It was unlike most, with a silver plated head in the shape of a panther's and the staff being of ebony. It suited him well, in the Turks' opinion.

"I'm heading home, yo. Got to shower and get some dinner." Reno stated walking in the same direction that Rufus went in. Rude followed, no doubt heading back to headquarters. Tseng leaned against the glass window. He turned to look at Elena, taking notes that she wasn't sleeping very well, because of her constant movement and letting out cries of agony as she did so.

He couldn't leave he like this. Tseng sighed heavily, walking into the room and to her bed, rearranging the pillows gently to her wounded body. Elena opened her eyes slowly to Tseng being right over her and blushed. He was so close to her and she couldn't find the words caught in her throat about how much she felt for him.

"Is that better?" He asked calmly taking a seat in the chair again. Elena nodded.

"Yes...thank you..." Tseng sighed heavily, yet again.

"We need to talk..." He stated, watching her reaction.

"If...it's about...the kiss... It's alright... I...understand... You...don't need...to explain..." Elena said quietly, feeling the burning of tears stinging her eyes. She knew how Tseng was. Stoic and expressionless. He hid his feelings about everything, placing barriers so no one would enter. Medicated sleep took her away from the real world again and forcing her into the dream world. Tseng wasn't surprised at Elena's lack of ability to stay awake. She was on Morphine and a good dose of it too.

"You don't understand, Elena... It's not what you think it is... Maybe I could find the courage to tell you face to face..." Tseng then stood up, planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left to clean up and later face the wrath of Rufus Shinra.

Daath: Knowledge/Understanding. The abyss connects the two Sephiroth Kether and Tiphareth on the Kabbalistic Tree of Life. Below Daleth: The door; that connects the two Sephiroth Chockmah and Binah.


	15. Back To Havoc In Shinra Inc

**A/N: Here's Chapter 15! YAY! OMG... Reno is definately up to something in this one. Tell me how you like it! And again, I placed a footnot at the bottom of this chapter for Bealtaine, for those who aren't familiar with it. In my opinion, Reno is Irish... XD Please Review! LOVE YA!!! **

* * *

Disclaimer: This is so boring… How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN IT!!!

Disasters

Chapter 15: Back To Havoc In Shinra Inc.

Tseng faced Rufus in his office, that evening. The president of Shinra inc, wasn't exactly pleased with Tseng. But he wasn't loathing his actions either.

"You know what a dilemma this is, don't you Tseng?"

Tseng swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir. I do..." Rufus was referring to his relations with Elena.

"I have noticed that you have gotten closer to Elena. A rumor has passed around that you had kissed her last night. Now, is that true?" His boss inquired. Damn! _Nothing_ could be kept secret around here!

_I'll kill him!_ Tseng cursed to Reno in his mind before answering. How was he supposed to answer that?!

"It is... President Shinra..."

"Have you told her how you felt?" Rufus asked, chewing on the end of one of his many pens. Tseng looked up, confused.

"No... I don't know how I could be so chicken to tell her..."

"You should then, before you lose your chance." Rufus said calmly. Again, Tseng was taken aback by his superior's advice. First Rufus was working with Reno and now he was handing out advice! Tseng had a sudden urge to ask, 'What happened to you, sir?!' But kept silent, instead nodding.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, then you'll have your turn to set things straight. Because another rumor was spread that Elena was crying in the lounge this morning from that incident last night." Rufus said, setting his pen down.

_I'll kill him, I swear!_

"You're excused, Tseng. We will find out tomorrow how long Elena will be hospitalized." Rufus said, then returned to his paperwork.

Tseng walked out of Rufus' office and saw a blur of red race past him with a pink streamer. Tseng blinked as a roll of light green crepe paper flew his way and ducked, as it hit the widow with a 'thud' and bounced off, rolling on the floor. He looked at the light green roll of crepe paper intently, before he heard a call.

"Look out,yo! Yellow's coming!" Just then a yellow roll of the same paper was thrown his way, making Tseng duck again. He glanced around the hallway. It was covered in green, yellow and pink crepe paper, of the soft pastel colors for spring. And at the end of the hall stood Reno, smirking at his work.

"Reno! What the hell are you doing?!" The Turk commander yelled down the hall, while barrelling toward the insane, mischievous Turk.

"I'm decorating, yo! For Bealtaine!" Reno called back, tossing a lavender crepe streamer over the ceiling fan and letting it bounce and roll down the hallway behind Tseng.

"Reno, Bealtaine isn't until April 30! It's January!" Tseng strained not to wring his subordinates neck, at Reno's next remark.

"What's wrong with celebrating early? Besides, we just chucked Scarlet. So what's the harm in celebrating, yo? Don't you celebrate holidays?" Tseng clenched his fists.

"I do, but not in the same way, Reno."

"I don't see you celebrate any holidays, yo." The redhead pointed out.

"I do at home in my spare time and not during working hours!"

"What holidays do you celebrate, Tseng?" Reno asked. It was a simple question, bit Tseng was on the edge.

"None of your business!" He stalked down the hall to the elevator, kicking a green, yellow and pink roll of crepe paper on the way, only to find the elevator doors covered in the cursed decoration.

"Reno!"

Rude watched the hyperactive Turk run past Tseng, down the next hallway, trailing more of the same rolls of crepe paper, while the brooding Turk took a sip of Fruit Punch. Everyone was celebrating Scarlet's "disappearance" down on the lower floors and inside the lounge, so Reno was doing no different. He shrugged. Tseng gave him a look of "What the hell?!" as Rude took another sip of the cherry colored drink in a Styrofoam cup, then followed the crepe paper trail that Reno had made along the ceiling fans just a few minutes ago. Leaving his commander alone in the hallway. Tseng shook his head, deciding to take the stairwell down to his office and lock himself inside the rest of the night and let Rufus handle the unruly Turk. The plan worked for 5 minutes before there was an explosion that vibrated the entire building.

Tseng rolled his eyes, knowing Rufus would be on his case if he didn't check it out. Reno and Rude stood in the lab, watching a Fruit Punch rocket zoom around the room before exploding in the air and sending punch everywhere. Rude leaned against the wall, watching the devil child set off one rocket after another and sending them out into the hallway, while continuing to sip on his Fruit Punch. Reno was having a blast with his rockets, watching them explode and rattle the whole building, then took an empty soda bottle, filled it with punch, dumped a packet of Pop Rocks inside and sent it flying into the hall with the rest of the small rockets and waiting for the big bang. Reno was on the floor, doubled over in laughter, watching as Tseng had to dodge the Unruly Flying Object, before it exploded further down the hall and sent a huge explosion, rattling the building heavily with a flash of light and a miniature atom bomb explosion with a shock wave.

And a mushroom cloud to complete the said explosion. Rude watched the mushroom cloud rise and decipate, taking another sip of punch, then turning to a very hyperactive Reno and a very pissed off Tseng.

"RENO!!! What the hell are you doing?!" Reno was pulled out of his laughing fit before you could say "uncle" and clearing his throat before speaking.

"Launching test rockets, sir. To see if Rude and I could use them in a mission sometime, yo."

"With Pop Rocks and Fruit Punch?!"

"Doesn't get any better than that, yo." Reno responded, making another rocket.

"And the mushroom cloud?! I doubt Pop Rocks could do that alone." Tseng wasn't buying Reno's story.

"Oh, no. These Pop Rocks aren't for eating, sir. They're shattered fragments of materia I collected from the Shinra building during our mission." The redhead smirked, taking a handful of shattered Ice materia and dumping it in. Rude watcher Reno shake up the little rocket and let it fly around the room before it crystallized and exploded, creating a snowdrift in the laboratory. Tseng looked in Rude's direction, hoping for an explanation. The brooding Turk shrugged.

"Shinra technology at its finest."

Bealtaine: A Wiccan holiday, celebrated April 30th and the 1st of May in Ireland and Scotland as well as in the European Continent. In western tradition it is known as "May Day". There is a long history behind it, but it would take forever to describe it's origin.


	16. Reno's Advice

**A/N: This is the last chapter guys! So sorry! XX but there is an epilogue! LOL! Please review! LOVE YA!!! And thanks for all of the reviews! They're great! XD **

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it. No way, no how.

Disasters

Chapter 16: Reno's Advice

Reno had just finished clearing the hall of all crepe paper from the ceiling and walls, not forgetting the elevator door before 5:30 the next morning. Much to Reno's surprise, Rufus had seen the ice rocket demonstration and gave him and Rude permission to recover any surviving materia fragments from the Shinra building site and to make true original models of Reno's prototype rockets for mission purposes. Tseng thought the president had finally lost it. Rufus would tolerate the idea, giving the exception that Reno have all sites of his pranks cleared before 6 a.m. the next morning. Reno's head was pounding from the sugar rush he had the day before. Or, at least it felt like one. Everyone was celebrating the night before, and he didn't forget to bring Elena a small parting gift. Sticking it in his pocket before heading to his office for his EMR and going to visit his friend in the hospital.

"You look worse than yesterday, 'Lena. Did they beat you up here?" Reno asked stepping into her room, as she gave him a dark look.

"Shut up, Reno. I'm actually... feeling alot better."

"Oh, good. I brought you something from yesterday's party." He took a seat in the chair next to her bed, pulling out a small yellow crepe paper roll.

"Crepe paper?" Elena raised an eyebrow at him. It was the same roll that almost hit Tseng in the head.

"Yep. That's all that I had saved, yo. Didn't want you to miss out since you couldn't be there." The redhead responded.

"Reno... You TP ed the whole office building with this, didn't you?"

"And had the time of my life, especially since Rufus didn't mind. Then Rude and I made rockets."

"Let me guess. You set them off in the hall, right?" Elena speculated dryly.

"Fruit Punch and materia shards can make a pretty flashy seeker rocket, yo." Reno pointed out. Elena rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child, Reno!"

"Hey, they work! And Rufus even said he was willing to test them on mission, yo!"

"He said WHAT?!" Elena was completely taken aback by what Reno had just said.

" 'Lena, you have to tell Tseng how you feel. He can't wait forever, yo. And neither can you. Think about it, they're coming later. Elena nodded solemnly.

"I will. Thanks, Reno..." He stood up, exiting the ICU room and heading down the hall. Elena twisted the end of the crepe paper roll between her fingers, thinking about what Reno had told her, when Tseng drew her from her thoughts.

"What are you doing, Elena?" The Turk and SOLDIER commander asked filling Reno's empty spot.

"Thinking..." She responded with a blush visible on her slightly pale skin.

"About what?" He leaned forward, near her. Elena gripped the crepe paper a bit too hard, tearing the end off. Her blush became that much more vibrant.

(You have to tell him sometime...)

"...You..." Elena managed, slightly above a whisper.

(Good girl) Her conscience gave her a mental pat on the head. Tseng could feel the heat rising in his body, as a slight blush graced his skin.

"Did Reno give you that?" Tseng asked, directing his attention to the crepe paper.

"Uhh... yeah... He didn't want me to miss out. Silly, I know."

"That's Reno. He was throwing over the ceiling fans and down the halls. I had to dodge 3 of those rolls and a rocket that turned out to be a miniature seeker missile/ atom bomb. Honestly, where does he get those ideas?" Tseng was leaning on Elena's bed, his hand brushed hers and rested on top with their fingers touching. She wanted to pull away, but at the same time, she didn't.

Conflicting emotions weren't easy to deal with.

"Elena... I need to tell you something..." Tseng moved his hand to grip around hers, as she looked down to his hand, then back up to his hazel eyes.

"Uhm... okay..." Her blush grew brighter with the feeling of him caressing her hand.

"The other day... When I kissed you... I meant to. I wasn't as tipsy as you thought I was." He said gently, leaning in closer.

"So... then... It meant something?" Elena asked angry at herself for thinking the kiss meant nothing. When she knew that if he didn't feel something for her, then he wouldn't have kissed her at all.

"It did... It means I love you..." Tseng then closed the space between their lips, feeling hers against his own in a chaste kiss.

"About time, yo. I was wondering when you two would finally stop being delusional." Reno said standing in the doorway. Tseng broke away from Elena, frustrated at their interruption.

"Does this mean I can tell Rufus you two finally hooked up?"

"What do you want, Reno?" Tseng's question had malice and annoyance in it.

"Shinra's here, yo. He wants to speak with Elena."

"Right." Tseng stood up from his seat heading toward the back of the room near the door, as Rufus entered, with his cane. Hitting Reno's ankle on the way in, on purpose. Reno made a silent scream hopping on one foot.

"You didn't need to interrupt, Reno..." Rufus stated in a subtle tone, as Reno limped out into the hall.

"THAT HURT,YO!" Came the sudden yell from the redhead, unable to hold it in any longer. Rufus took a seat in the chair that Tseng had occupied, facing Elena and laying his cane across his lap.

"It is good to see that you are doing better, Elena." He said calmly. She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you,sir. I fell better than yesterday."

"What happened in the building? How did you get injured?" Elena pondered, trying to remember.

"I... hit something, sir. It scathed my side and I didn't notice." Rufus nodded. It was an adequate answer since she and Reno were rushing to get out alive.

"The doctors say that you need to stay here in the hospital for a week or 2 more. When you come back to the company, I will have you doing investigative reports for Tseng. I won't send you on any missions until you are fully healed. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I understand." Elena responded.

"I hope you will have no use for a cane, like me when I see you."

She shook her head at Rufus' dry joke.

"I hope not either, sir,"

"That is all. We will let you have your rest now." Rufus then stood and exited the room with his cane, as Elena spotted Reno running away from Rufus, out of harm's way. Tseng was left in her room, standing in the corner, with a stoic expression.

"Come here, Tseng..." Elena said quietly motioning with her finger at the Turk commander. He obeyed until he was sitting in the chair again, when she grabbed his tie, pulling him down to her.

"Now, where were we...?" Elena asked giving him a chaste kiss.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N:** **Here's the Epilogue! Reno's at it again... Looks like it's back to square one XD Enjoy! I chose Violator because, for obvious reasons, it is the Shinra's theme song XD Again Enjoy! And review on how you liked the ending! Thanks guys! XD **

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own it people! Good thing this is the last time I have to do this for this story! XX 

Disasters

Epilogue

Three weeks had passed since Elena was in the hospital and 3 days since she was discharged. It was good to be back on her feet again, she had to admit walking down the hallway to Rufus' office to turn in her files. Tseng breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw her in the building and not out on missions, when Elena was in harm's way. But she was still a Turk, and so he couldn't keep her inside forever.

"I'm so glad that my work is done for the morning. Want to go out to lunch?" Elena asked Tseng, weaving her fingers through his and gave him a gentle smile.

"Now you're making it so I have no choice but to accept." He responded giving her hand a squeeze.

Reno was up in his office, digging around in his stationary cabinet for something to use since he was out of paper clips and staples, coming across an electric guitar and amplifier.

"How'd this get here?" He asked himself, then came up with an idea. Setting the small amplifier on his desk and resting the guitar strap over his shoulder, he turned the amplifier up to maximum and began playing the first 7 notes of Violator. Which everyone in the building was able to hear, including Tseng and Elena who stopped in their tracks. Tseng sighed shaking his head as the next 13 notes were heard throughout the building.

"Reno will always be Reno. Are you ready to go?" He asked Elena, as they walked down to his car.

"Reno! My office. Now!" Rufus yelled over the noise of the electric guitar.

Fin


End file.
